WoWBench/To do
WoWBench » To do Feel free to add to the wish list or bug list. Please don't go poking around in the version history section unless you're a contributor to the project though (or otherwise know what you're doing). * Note that a missing API is not a bug. WoWBench is simply not finished! (And we do welcome any and all WoW AddOn developers to help out!) * For anything more than one-liners, or if you're not sure what to do, swing by WoWBench/Talk! To do / wish list * For the terminally bored: Run under LuaCheia and actually display frames on screen (possibly with a VERY simplistic unit and object view in the background -- think "blocks" here) --Mikk 19:48, 14 June 2006 (EDT) * Being able to supply additional .lua and commandline script files on the command line --Mikk 19:48, 14 June 2006 (EDT) * Save addon variables according to .toc (But do we really want to dump it in the live directory? A local set perhaps?) --Mikk 19:48, 14 June 2006 (EDT) * Aliases in commandline (something like "alias l look $1") --Mikk 19:48, 14 June 2006 (EDT) * Implement lots more APIs :-) --Mikk 19:48, 14 June 2006 (EDT) * Get account and realm name from Config.wtf by default (if not specified in config.lua) (note that account name is not saved unless that box is checked in the login screen) --Mikk 12:32, 15 June 2006 (EDT) * Write a script (in lua? =)) that parses the contents of World of Warcraft API along with Widget API, and then api.lua + widgets.lua, and outputs a wikitext page that tells which functions are implemented and which are not. We possibly want to start using some sort of tags in the source (in a comment on the same line as the function declaration), like DUD, HALF, FULL to indicate whether a function is just a dummy, or whether it sort of does something useful, or if it's emulating the actual API "well enough". --Mikk 12:59, 16 June 2006 (EDT) * Rearrange the widget classes in the trunk branch to match Widget API New. --Mikk 16:05, 16 June 2006 (EDT) * Implement saving of SavedVariables. (Might want to make SavedVariables path configurable separately and instruct people to make a copy of their WTF and point to that instead.) --Mikk 16:06, 16 June 2006 (EDT) * Organize lua.api --Tarog 17:48, 16 June 2006 (EDT) API wish list Want something but can't fix it yourself? Add it here, or sign an existing entry if it's already here. Looking for something to do? Pick the ones with the most signatures! * bool UnitIsPartyLeader("unit") implementation --Tarog 04:40, 16 June 2006 (EDT) Reported bugs * Blizzard's API CreateFrame will accept e.g. "frame". WoWBench's will only accept e.g. "Frame". --Mikk 08:34, 15 June 2006 (EDT) * Doesn't create "tmp" dir if it doesn't exist. This leads to all sorts of horrible bugs. Just create the dir. --Mikk 08:46, 15 June 2006 (EDT) * Ctrl-C while the debugger is running, will cause the debugger to bug "BUG IN DEBUGGER: cmdline.lua:48: interrupted!" --Kaso 13:25, 15 June 2006 (EDT) * Widgets.lua:813 WBClass_MessageFrame needs to inherit WBClass_FontStringBase, not just FontStringBase. --Tarog 04:13, 16 June 2006 (EDT) Portability bugs (Anything that does '''not' happen under Windows)'' * Precompilation of XML->Lua->Compiled Lua does not work properly under non-windows, since the file age checking uses the cmd.exe "dir" command. Add in code to use "ls" if necessary. --Mikk 20:38, 15 June 2006 (EDT) * Loading process has a habit of getting stuck when using cygwin. Was getting stuck when parsing XMLs and Processing WorldFrame.lua. After running it once in dos command line, it ran just fine within cygwin. --Tarog 17:06, 15 June 2006 (EDT) Done but not yet released These fixes/changes have been done in the source code, but have not yet been released as a complete package. You can get them via the sf.net subversion database, either with a SubVersion client, or by manually downloading files via their web-based repository access. (More at WoWBench/Contributing.) * Add sqrt = math.sqrt alias --Tarog 04:37, 16 June 2006 (EDT) √ --Mikk 11:59, 16 June 2006 (EDT) Version History 1.11 The 1.11 line is certainly pre-inhouse-alpha state. None of the big widget remakes have been implemented as of yet. But it loads. --Mikk 14:20, 16 June 2006 (EDT) v1.11.0.a1 * Add XML elements: ButtonText, DisabledFont, HighlightFont, NormalFont * Add API HasKey() - dud, always returns false * Add API CanShowResetInstances() - dud, always returns false * Add API GetRaidTargetIndex() - dud, always returns 0 * Add API CheckReadyCheckTime() - dud, does absolutely nothing Version History 1.10 v1.10.2.a3 * Implemented API GetCVarDefault using Config.wtf defaults. --Mikk 15:14, 15 June 2006 (EDT) * Fixed: API UnitHealth and API UnitHealthMax were returning nil as of the invention of world.xml to configure player objects. --Mikk 11:41, 15 June 2006 (EDT) √ --Mikk 11:41, 15 June 2006 (EDT) * Fixed: WoWBench assumes that the lua compiler is called "luac50". It should be configurable. --Mikk 08:45, 15 June 2006 (EDT) √ --Mikk 15:14, 15 June 2006 (EDT) * Fixed: If some key values were missing in Config.wtf, it would cause problems in FrameXML since API GetCVarDefault was not implemented. √ --Mikk 15:14, 15 June 2006 (EDT) v1.10.2.a2 * Fixed: It'd choke on loading world.xml:"Murloc Warrior" because of a broken bugfix in .a1. My bad. --Mikk 11:00, 15 June 2006 (EDT) * Fixed: Version actually reports as "1.10.2.something" now, not "v0.01" =) --Mikk 11:00, 15 June 2006 (EDT) v1.10.2.a1 * Fixed: WoWBench puts virtual (correctly named) objects in global scope. It can't do that. Conflicts with some mods. --Mikk 09:18, 15 June 2006 (EDT) √ --Mikk 09:27, 15 June 2006 (EDT) Portability bugs * Fixed: Errors out if it can't open "tmp/dir.txt" --Mikk 08:46, 15 June 2006 (EDT) √ --Mikk 08:48, 15 June 2006 (EDT) * Fixed: Need to fix backslashes in TOC files. --Mikk 08:48, 15 June 2006 (EDT) √ --Mikk 08:48, 15 June 2006 (EDT) * Fixed: GetCVar() attempts to open "WTF/config.wtf". Should be "WTF/'C'onfig.wtf". --Mikk 09:38, 15 June 2006 (EDT) √ --Mikk 09:38, 15 June 2006 (EDT) To do